Dovetail fixtures of the type envisioned herein are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,679,074, 2,764,191, 3,057,383, 3,109,466, 3,800,840, 3,834,435 and in other patents. Such fixtures includes a horizontal table and a vertical apron equipped with independent clamps by which the two work pieces, such as a drawer, box or bookcase sides and the like, can be rigidly held at right angles. A slotted guide member in the form of a comb or template is held against one of the work pieces to guide a router or similar cutting tool as the bit thereof traces the dovetail pattern.
It is very important to successful use of such fixtures that the horizontal table and the vertical apron define mutually perpendicular work supporting planes. This requirement, however, has heretofore made molding of such a fixture base from structural plastic extremely difficult since the molding process generally require that the apron slope or be more than 90 degrees from the table, to provide the necessary draft for removal of the molded part from the mold.